


and I Was Like...

by wolfwithpanthereyes



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Crack, Everyone is Alive Except Georgie Denbrough, Gen, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithpanthereyes/pseuds/wolfwithpanthereyes
Summary: “Rich, don’t dropkick the baby clown!”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	and I Was Like...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for the prompt "it + accidental baby acquisition?"

“Uh… I think it’s…”

“Dude. What the _hell_.”

“Guys? What do we-”

“Mike? Little help here?” 

“It’s…” Mike stares at the little defeated creature - no, creature’s not the right word, it’s a toddler. Maybe younger. “It’s a baby?” 

“No shit, we got that,” Richie points out and the other Losers nod to varying degrees. “What I think we mean, is, why the _hell_ is It a baby?” 

“Uh,” says Mike, because this isn’t something he’s planned for. He thought crushing the heart would be the end of Pennywise; the big finale to twenty-seven years of research and planning. He hadn’t been prepared for there to be a small sphere inside the heart, and he definitely hadn’t been _prepared_ for the sphere to hatch a baby clown. 

Said baby clown is waving its little arms up at them, making the goo-goo, ga-ga noises a baby is expected to make. It might almost work if its little hands weren’t sticking out the end of frilly cuffs and it didn’t still sport a face full of bright paint. 

“…do we kill it?” Stan says, voicing what they’re all thinking. “I don’t think I can kill it.” 

“It’s a baby, of _course_ we can’t kill it!” Ben says at the exact same time Richie says “Maybe?”

“Richie!” 

“What? It’s still a clown!” Richie nudges the baby with his foot hesitantly and immediately shrieks as it moves with surprising speed, latching its arms around his ankle. “It’s attacking! Get it off, get it OFF!”

“Rich, don’t dropkick the baby clown!” Bev exclaims as several of the Losers lunge for it; Bill’s the one to get there first, tugging it off Richie’s foot with surprising ease. Perhaps not surprisingly for a baby, it begins crying, and Bill immediately holds it out at arms length. 

“Someone else take it!”

“Not me!” Eddie says immediately. “I nearly got shanked by that thing.”

Bill swivels. “Bev?” 

“Not the mothering type, sorry!”

“Stan?” Bill says, starting to sound desperate as the crying baby clown tugs at the sleeve of his flannel. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll take it!” The baby passes quickly to Ben, who unlike Bill, at least attempts to hold it like a normal baby. The crying turns to sniffles as Ben hesitantly bounces on his feet. “Is this right? I don’t know if this is right. I’ve only seen babies on tv.”

“Whatever, just no one feed that fucking thing after midnight,” Richie says from where he’s hanging out warily behind Eddie and Bev, using a certain Voice to indicate he’s quoting something.


End file.
